


Between Galaxies

by AutisticTenko



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, BIG BIG CH.5 SPOILERS, Gen, i dont know what to tag this with, i guess? i mean its. sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticTenko/pseuds/AutisticTenko
Summary: (Chapter 5 spoilers)In his last moments, Kaito tries to comfort Kokichi as best he can.





	Between Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm gay and emo and will rewrite this probably I just,,, want to post it. It's based on a picture I remember seeing somewhere (probably pixiv) but I can't find it again. I'll probably link it if I do find it though!  
> Edit: Someone on the oumota discord found the link! Here it is, it's one of my favourites: https://mobile.twitter.com/AOInaning/status/853247108526166016?s=09

Kaito lay there on the press, staring up at the grey metal above him, and thought that having that be the last thing you see before you die would be pretty miserable.

It wasn't the most important thing to be thinking about at the time, with both his and Ouma's imminent deaths hanging over their heads, but he couldn't help but be bothered by it; it was so blank, so _boring_ , and therefore something Ouma would (probably) hate. Not that there was anything he could do about it, of course. Time was short.

"You can walk around if you want to, you know." Taken out of his thoughts by Ouma's voice, Kaito looked over to where he was scribbling notes into his script. "I think- there's still quite a bit of time before the poison kills me, so you don't have to stay there and wait for me to be done with this. It's _weird_ not seeing you doing anything."

"Yeah, 'cuz _you_ can talk about people acting weird." Kaito replied, before moving to get out of the press. Ouma didn't respond, once again focusing on his writing, and Kaito walked around. He had never really gotten a chance to look in here properly, and his attention was drawn to an odd machine near the press.

Getting closer to it, it seemed to be something for the exisals, which was a bit of a redundant statement since this was where the exisals were kept, and there were buckets surrounding it. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened one of them up, then opened the others to find different coloured paints in each of them.

He looked at the press, back at the paints, then back at the press, and got an idea. 

\---------------------------

"Do you need help walking?"

"No, I can do it myself." Nodding in acknowledgment, Kaito walked up to the controls, watching as Ouma stumbled towards the press and wishing that he had helped him anyway, since having nobody to help was probably what led Ouma to be like this in the first place.

After he got under the press, Kaito waited for him to say he was ready, growing more and more nervous with every second of silence that passed until Ouma finally spoke.

"What's this?"

"Huh? ...oh, the painting." Kaito scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was thinking - the sight of the press is pretty depressing, isn't it? Who'd want that to be the last thing they see? I had time, and there were paints nearby, so I figured I'd make it look nice."

"But it's going to be ruined soon. It's going to be covered in my blood, all your hard work is going to be ruined by me, and there's nothing you can do about it." That was obviously not true - Kaito could easily decide 'to hell with this plan, I'm not crushing you' and preserve his hastily done artwork. No, Ouma was talking about something else. Kaito bit his lip, thinking about what to say in response.

"...Yeah, but I made it to help you calm down in your last moments. Even if... even if I can never be sure it worked, I think the chance that it could've worked makes it worth it. And - if it does help, just not in the same way or as much as planned, that's still good. With everything I know, there are a lot of ways it can help."

Silence.

"...and we're talking about your painting." It was a statement, not a question, and Kaito nodded, ignoring the fact that Ouma couldn't see him.

"Yeah. My painting."

There was more silence after that. Kaito didn't want to start until Ouma said to, but he couldn't exactly ask him if he was ready to die yet. A few seconds later, Ouma spoke again.

"Hey, Momo-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll become a star when I die?" It was a question a child might ask about something only a child would believe. But even if it was easy to forget, especially in a situation like this, weren't all of them basically just children? So Kaito responded.

"Nah. I think you'll become a comet."

"A comet?"

"Yeah. Normal people can never tell when they see a comet, because they always mistake them for shooting stars, and the comets never correct them because they think it might be better if the people think they're a shooting star. Barely anyone thinks 'maybe that was a comet', and even fewer _know_  it was a comet."

"Comets don't correct anyone because comets can't talk."

"How do you know? Have you ever met one?"

"Have you?"

"Yeah, but nobody would believe me if I said so. They all think he's a shooting star, and, well, so did I for a while." Then there was silence again. Everything Kaito was saying barely made sense, even to him, and he wondered if he had said something wrong, if he should've just replied 'yes, you'll become a star', played it safe instead of trying to be smart.

"...Thanks, Kaito."

"Ah- ...no problem, Kokichi."

Later, during Kaito's execution, when he was surrounded by space, he smiled, and wondered if his shoddily drawn stars and planets made Kokichi just as content before his death as well.


End file.
